


Wrong Step

by Baobei (NemiMurasakino)



Series: Racing Against Time [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Blood, Crimes & Criminals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Han Jisung | Han is a Little Shit, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Time Skip, Seo Changbin is a Little Shit, Seo Changbin is a Mess, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, TW: mention of self-harm, tw: mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMurasakino/pseuds/Baobei
Summary: ―〖 CHAPTER 03 〗―On an outburst of anger, anyone can say things they don’t really mean, right? According to some, the most sincere words are when one cannot contain them, and Seungmin will pay the price for being carried away orally.The rest of the group gets to know each other. Some get along better with some than others, exactly how some of them feel better than others.
Series: Racing Against Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Wrong Step

**Author's Note:**

> ― TRIGGER WARNING : Mention of self harm and of suicide attempts. Please do stay safe in your reading, and no, no one died here. ♡

**♢ ― CHAPTER THREE ― ♢**

**Wrong Step**

* * *

❝ Calm down, ❞ the mission's brain sighed as soon as he heard the frantic voice of the second hacker shouting at him over as soon as he answered his phone call. Retreating the device from his ear at the intensity of his voice. 

❝ Calm down ? You're asking me to calm down !? ❞ yelled the younger, striking his hand on the desk in front of him, startling the man on the other side. 

❝ Seungmin- ❞ he slowly spoke but was as soon cut off again.

❝ No, you listen to me. ❞

The silence he had received as an answer gave him goosebumps, not even hearing the sound of his interlocutor’s breath anymore, but he frowned. He asked him to listen, why would he stop now that he received what he wanted ?

❝ You told me that the team was made up of _your_ hands, that it would be perfect for the job. Yet, first, you added my boyfriend. ❞ Seungmin frowned as he thought of the usual angelic smile worn by the youngest that changed to a more serious gaze just an hour earlier. ❝ Hyung, Jeongin is still young. I may be 16, but I don’t see why you added a kid with no skills to the group just because he asked. He’s only 15, and you can’t give me the excuse that his guardian is there to protect him. It would be like tying a burden to his foot. ❞

Silence still reigned, and he let his rage take over. 

❝ I’m willing to believe that I’m young, that you are too, but for such an important plan ? You must be kidding me when you sent a group of young souls between the ages of 15 and 19 to the gates of death. ❞ he ignored the taste of iron spreading in his mouth, resuming. 

❝ Jeongin has lived on the streets for years, I’ve tried to take my own life at least three times already. ❞ a bitter laugh crossed his lips, raising his eyes to the ceiling. ❝ I don’t know what kind of battered children you’re trying to send to the slaughterhouse, but it’ll do. I have no idea who these people are, but even if you put guns in their hands, they look like children. They will simply control themselves until the day of the mission, and throw everything in the air! Again, it's only if they all survive until then. What were you thinking. . . two crazy gun users, a guy who looks like a criminal locked up for murder, a bomb freak. . . ❞

He looked down, letting his gaze be lost in the void before him. He had not realized that his hands trembled so much, that a solitary tear had managed to reach his eye. He smiles, not as a happy being would do, but as a deeply wounded being would.

As he opened his lips a second time to speak, no sound came out. 

It took him only ten seconds of silence before a sigh sounded on the other side of the phone. 

❝ Did you finish your nervous breakdown ? ❞ the voice was deep, serious and Seungmin felt fear slowly rising into his veins. 

❝ Kim Seungmin, I put all the trust that was entrusted to me on your shoulders since you asked me, and now you’re mad at me? Let me explain things one last time. ❞

A sob escaped from his throat, but he did not let the tear run down his cheek. Nodding his head.

❝ First of all, you asked me to let you be a part of this. I was reluctant to let you do this before, wasn’t I ? You begged me for a couple of years before I finally gave up and let you take one of the eight positions I was going to give. You proved to me that you could be useful to the cause, you perfected your hacking techniques and you matured. I didn’t give you a seat because you’re my family. You could have begged me to join the troupe for years, if you had no talent, you would have stayed with your mother. ❞

❝ Secondly, you’re worried about Jeongin. Again, I didn’t accept him because he asked me nicely. I would never have brought this boy to a certain death without being sure he was ready, and Kangaroo assured me that he would be. ❞ he pressed the top of his nose, taking a deep breath before continuing. ❝ Do you really know him ? ❞

❝ He, like you, like everyone else around right now, has the skills and the right to integrate the mission. You are important to me, of course, but for my father’s mission, you are on the same level as everyone else. And for the past of your partners, I don’t snoop into other people’s lives. If you want information, ask them. Become friends with them. That’s why you’re here, right? Making connections, like everyone else. I wouldn’t give you such personal information for your whim, it would be horrible. They have the right to keep their private lives as much as you do with yours, which is one of the main reasons you use code names. ❞

All the anger that had boiled his blood earlier evaporated, giving way to a lonely and frightening void. _Was it really his words? Had he been as selfish as he described it?_

❝ One more thing, Seung. ❞

❝ Yes. . ? ❞

❝ Don’t shout so loud, you’re not alone anymore. It would be stupid to lose the confidence of your teammates so fast. ❞

The line had been cut after his words, and Seungmin turned his head towards the door, hearing very clearly quick steps fleeing. He seated his cell phone on the desk and went to the door in a hurry, opening it with a sudden. . . only to be welcomed by the late member of their group. 

❝ _Wow_ , say it right now if you want us to die. I'd rather enjoy my life, ❞ declared _J_ in a much less cheerful tone than when he broke into the meeting room earlier. 

❝ I. . . I wasn't thinking, ❞ Seungmin apologized only for being answered with a raised eyebrow, the smallest before him sucking on the straw in his glass. 

❝ Who was with you?. . I heard footsteps, ❞ murmured the youngest of the two, as the boy with the piercings in front of him smirked.

❝ Oh, the cute curly brown-haired kid ? He went off like an arrow when you walked out the door. ❞

Seungmin felt the tear finally break out and roll along his cheek, an expression of terror taking place on his face commonly so calm. The smallest in front of him smiled and winks at him, turning his heels to advance to his own room.

❝ I don't want to be you right now. If I was tho, I would go and apologize. ❞

He didn't listen, closing the door far too gently concerning the force trapped in his arms, his hands shaking again.

* * *

**356 DAYS**  
**BEFORE THE MISSION**

* * *

Minho frowned when the daylight came into his room, cursing himself for taking the room that was facing the sunrise during this season. 

He first rolled over on his tummy, dragging the blanket with him. It followed his movement, only to gradually slide out of the bed afterwards and leave the young man practically naked against the mattress. 

❝ _Fuck_ \- ❞ he grumbled when his fist closed on thin air after attempting to catch the blanket in its fall, raising his head from his pillow while leaning on his forearms.

The first thing that attracted his eyes was not the missing blanket on the ground, _no_ , but the pair of eyes he had noticed at his door just before the unknown person escaped. He frowned by squinting his eyes, not trying to hide himself even once while he rubbed his eyelids, yawning. 

❝ _Lix, is that you ?_ ❞ asked Lino in a tired voice, but of course, no answer was awarded to him.

He rolled his eyes, dropping his head resting against the pillow in a long sigh. The person had fled, or that's what he believed, and yet he still felt that gaze on him. . . those nosy eyes. He mumbled as he rose up to the door, which was already ajar when he opened it. . . 

_But nothing, absolutely nobody._

❝ Ghosts, ❞ he murmured the same words he had said to his brother on their first day as a tired laugh went through his lips, his face gently relaxing when he passed a hand over his tired eyes. 

He let the door close as he advanced to their bathroom without even knocking. Felix would have locked the door if he was inside, but he would have found a way to get in without knocking anyway, even if someone else was sleeping in their room with them. 

Lino slipped into the shower quickly, letting the warm water roll over his shoulders and chest. A tired sigh escaped him as he had to restrain himself from falling exhausted again, changing the temperature of the jet to icy water which made him wince. _At least he was sure to stay up now._

The brunette didn't stay long in the shower either, going out quickly wiping himself when he walked to the room again. Opening the closet that his brother told him was his, an amused chuckle crossing his lips when he saw the yellow post-it stuck to the door with **_Min_** wrote over it. Recognizing between hundreds Felix's pretty handwriting and his damn ugly favourite pink glittered gel pencil. 

He left it in place, not minding that someone could be coming in and see it. He would be angrier if someone touched it, actually. Anyway, he didn’t think that anyone would enter his private space without him noticing. 

Minho opened the doors of the closet, ignoring the heavy packages on the ground as he looked for what to put. Opting for a long sleeve shirt vertically striped black and white and grey pants. He didn't take any socks but eventually decided to put on at least slippers, remembering all the dirt that was in the manor. Favouring not to catch some foot's disease than this little comfort. 

This time, when he opened the door, he faced a figure that always left him perplexed. Either this man was elegant and refined, or he was coming out of the trash. _Especially when he woke up, well, he meant his clothes since the blond always had a gorgeous face on_. There was no in-between. But he seemed to have been awake for a lot more time than him, practically stopping to walk with a grin on his face.

❝ _LK_ , ❞ his voice vibrated to greet him, and a contagious smile stretched the lips of the brunette. 

❝ _Prince_ , ❞ he replied, the nickname running almost naturally on his tongue, although he was not yet familiar with all those code names. Letting his eyes run over the person in front of him. 

Hyunjin - _whose name was still unknown to him and would probably forever be -_ was at least ten centimetres or so taller than him. His gorgeous blond hair was tied in a high and small ponytail regrouping the top of his hair, leaving the strands at the bottom gently floating above his thin shoulders. A fine black line was expertly painted above his eyes, a slight powdery red cloud at the corners of them only bringing out more beautifully the orbs of the young man.

He was dressed in a black t-shirt covered with a white shirt that was almost translucent and too large, floating over his frame. The bottom of the shirt was caught under the black belt surrounding his waist, leaving the tight pants he wore draw perfectly his long legs. The sides of these were uncovered as they were cut vertically and tied together by tight strings. 

Minho could not lie, even if he was not his type, their spy was splendid and there was no doubt that he attracted all eyes on him once in his role.

His eyes could not lie, having even stopped speaking simply to contemplate the beauty of the blond. Hyunjin exclaimed an amused laugh, though flattered, by pinching his arm as he passed by his side.

❝ Wake up, ❞ he said with a teasing smile, seeing very well the oldest startle and questioning him with his gaze. It didn't take him more time before the two exchanged a smile and both took the direction of the stairs. 

Once in the kitchen, the brunette walked to his little brother, placing a hand on his shoulder when he was close enough. 

❝ You were there, ❞ mumbled the older one only so that Felix rolled his eyes, continuing his preparation. 

❝ Don’t talk as if you’ve been up for hours looking for me. You were still asleep profoundly an hour ago. ❞ Lino smiled at the shorter one, paying attention to what he cooked. Lino wanted to defend himself but was intrigued by something else. 

❝ Hm ? Since when do you know how to cook ? ❞

Felix finally turned his eyes towards him, glaring at Minho and forgetting his cooking for a few seconds. He prevents his eldest from resting on his shoulder afterwards, snatching a lament from the latter who retreated from a step away only. 

❝ I learned from the servants. ❞ Lino seemed confused, so the faux blond went on to say, ❝ When you were sick and Father was elsewhere, at work, for example, I would slip into the kitchen and help the ladies prepare your meal. I wanted to help in my own way and over time I learned more recipes. ❞

Hyunjin let them talk, feeling too much, and just took a drink from the fridge and went on to the living room. Hoping to be able to land there without incident, only to slow down his steps by noticing the two presences.

Bang Chan was sitting on one of the long sofas, the room plunged into the dark while the little being he had been protecting for years was huddled between his arms. He didn't know since how many hours he was there, the clock being back to him forcing him to ignore the time so he would not wake the boy lying on him. Knowing full well that he could wake up to nothing if he moved, but still remain deeply asleep even with a noisy storm. 

He sighed, knowing only that they had been there since the middle of the night and that now the sun was up. Well, hidden behind grey clouds suggesting rain later in the day. Having at least the window to be seen to pass the time. 

The footsteps, however, were enough to get him out of his daydreams, turning his head to cross the blond’s gaze, who was simply looking for a place where he could avoid disturbing people. . . 

Hyunjin was surprised not to be forced out by the Leader, the man’s look much calmer than he was a few days ago. His eyebrows were still slightly frowned, but he was more easily approachable. The blond may not have had the chance to have the man’s pistol on his forehead, but he hit the jackpot when Seungmin threatened him with a knife at his throat when he was barely awake on the first day of his arrival.

The bad recall made him wince, but he relaxed when he saw the red-haired one made him a sign to settle down somewhere if he wanted, as long as he wasn't approaching the teenager between his arms. Besides, locking the arm he had around him, protective, only to see the little one snuggling up more. 

He smiled, the scene reminding him of when he held his sister in his arms like that for hours. If she had a nightmare or was afraid, she would usually sneak into her brother’s room and ask for arms. Something to which he could never say no, helping her to climb into his bed by wrapping his arms around her little body. Chasing her worries and fears with a kiss on her forehead. 

The memory drew a warm smile on his face, slowly advancing to Chan who shot him with his eyes, only to calm himself when he saw him settle down in the chair near them. 

❝ Nightmare ? ❞ questioned the blond, only to be answered with a silence of a few seconds. 

❝ _Let's say that,_ ❞ murmured the older one, then looking at the smaller one. _Let's say that_ clearly meant that he did not want to talk about it or even push the subject and he was grateful that Hyunjin did not drive his questions further.

Jeongin had his face buried against his guardian’s chest now, but he remembered very well the traces of the passage of previous tears making the boy’s skin twinkle slightly. Hyunjin began to get comfortable in his seat and in the presence of Chan, observing the silhouette of the youngest who was presumably appeased.

He remembered seeing him more gloomy those last days than when they first met, so seeing him like that was reassuring even if he did not know the teenager. All he knew was that he followed the _Kangaroo_ everywhere like his shadow and that he hated to be touched, surprised to see him nestled between the older's arms. They must have lived together for a long time to be so close, and unconsciously, Hyunjin was eager for such a relationship. 

❝ Is the kid still in his room ? ❞ asked Chan in turn without turning his eyes, caressing the delicate skin of the fox’s back between his arms. 

❝ Hmm, _Gae_ ? ❞ doubted Hyunjin for a few moments before receiving a nod in response, sighing as his spine crashes against the soft back of his chair. ❝ From what I heard, he has been out very rarely since the evening of the first day. ❞

Swinging his legs in front of him, he pressed his chin to his hand. 

❝ He would have said something not very nice, apparently. ❞

This information seems to attract the interest of the oldest, tearing a sob from the kid’s lips when he moved his head and partially the top of his body. Hyunjin startled, observing as the adult carried all his attention on the youth in his arms, forgetting what he had just heard. Laying a kiss on his forehead, whispering soothing words to relax him, caressing his back. 

The blond surprised himself to smile, wondering for a moment if he was a father, before the noises of footsteps resounded from the stairs and that one of the two brothers took his head out of the door frame. Calling them in a soft voice. 

❝ Dinner is ready for everyone. ❞

The blond nodded his head and stood up, glancing at Chan who beckoned him to flee. Perceiving that he was able to handle the situation, probably having done it a hundred times before, he nodded and joined the two Lees in the kitchen. Humming at the sweet scent floating in the room. He was followed by the most mysterious group, _Mogi_ if Hyunjin remembered well, jumping slightly when he saw him appearing from nowhere at his side. 

Minho placed the plates on the table while Felix took out the plates, and the fighter frowned. Suspected the oldest of being the one who cooked. 

❝ What's that ? ❞ mumbled the ravenette, yawning, soliciting a stern look from the second taller individual. 

❝ Food, nothing more normal. ❞

The two looked at each other almost competitively as Changbin pulled a chair, ignoring the hiss of the talons on the floor and sitting with the backrest in front of him. Pressing his forearms to the top of the chair. 

❝ How should I know that it’s not poisoned ? ❞ He muttered loud enough to stir up a displeased look at the oldest man in the room, raising an eyebrow when he saw him react that way but not the way Felix looked down. ❝ Why are you getting mad if you didn’t add something else to it ? You’re not poisoning us, _are you ?_ ❞

Felix put his hand on his brother’s forearm to calm him, only so that they would all get surprised with a new voice. Turning their eyes to the last one who had arrived the day they all met, yawning much louder than their fighter had. . . The most surprising thing was that he only wore underwear, having no decency, his dark brown hair ruffled on the top of his head.

❝ All right, don’t eat. Starve if you feel like it, it will only make more food for me. ❞ he returned with a mischievous smile as he went forward, taking the plate that Felix had not yet placed in his way and moving to sit on the other side of the table. Sitting down while he already started to take his first bite while he was still standing, holding back from shouting in happiness at the taste in his mouth.

❝ Poisoned or not, I would eat it until I'd die ! ❞ chuckled the boy with many piercings, these much more easily apparent barely dressed like this. He had quite some attached everywhere over both of his ears, two inserted in the top of his gums and two pearls at his navel.

The ravenette frowned as he looked at the food, then looked up when Felix smiled at their information collector. 

❝ I’m not as good as you seem to describe it, but I’m glad you like it so much. I wouldn’t have to worry that it’s not good enough. ❞

❝ Hm- Ya kidding ? It’s fucking delicious ! ❞ he said with a full mouth, pulling out a startled sneer from Minho. He sits at the table in his turn. ❝ You have to be stupid to believe that he poisoned the food. ❞

He said without embarrassment, surprised by the glimmer of regret he barely detected a few seconds behind the caramels orbs of the most muscular male, only so his eyelids wash this look. He approaches the table in a nonchalant way, dropping the brunette into a space of confusion. _Minho must have dreamed. . . . . Yeah, dreamed._ He took a bite and smiled, finding that the most energetic of them all didn't lie. 

He didn’t even pay attention to the two blondes behind them talking, Felix seeming to get along with Hyunjin. He even reassured him about a certain subject, Lino retaining only the word _allergies_ in their sentences, and _Prince_ sat with them.

_Kangaroo_ and _Fennec Fox_ finally made their entrance, or rather Chan was having the kid lifted between his arms. He frowned at the nudity of the teenager at the other end of the table, only to be greeted by a teasing smile from him. He sat the youngest of the group, caressing his messy ruffled hair while his eyes were still closed in crescent moons shapes under fatigue.

❝ _Oh_ \- does anyone know if _Gae_ is still asleep ? ❞ asked the youngest of the two brothers, being answered with a series of shrugs and quick _no_. Chan rolled his eyes, watching their spy attempt the conversation with Jeongin. . . suspecting that the latter was still too asleep to argue, but not irritated by the presence of the blond at his side either. 

He turned his eyes to Felix and took the plate which he held, suspecting that it was for the host of the manor, and offered him a slight discreet smile. 

❝ I’ll take care of it, get some rest. ❞

The faux blond looked at him before he smiled with a nod. Chan was intimidating at first sight and he didn't had the best of first impressions with him, but he hoped that their relationship would develop for a friendship or a minimum of confidence. 

The redhead caught cutlery, burying a bottle of cold water under his arm, and whispered to the Maknae that he would soon be back before leaving for the stairs. Going up quietly, knocking a few beats at the door that he assumed to be Seungmin’s. 

It appeared that the youngest was still asleep, the door being closed and no light escaping from under the wooden entrance.

_Kangaroo_ opened the door slowly, discreetly, to let him rest but at least bring him something to reinvigorate once he would wake up since he didn't know when was the last time he had eaten and drank. 

Greeted by the darkness, he assumed that he was indeed asleep when he saw the frame of a body lying on the bed in the centre of the room. 

He took a few steps, putting down the plate and the bottle before he rolled up his nose to a smell which he recognized only too well. He laid down the tools, turning his eyes towards the teenager. His orbs were not yet accustomed to the darkness and the light of the passage not illuminating far enough.

Chan frowned, opening the curtains a few feet away from him only to widen his eyes when he saw the red spots on the blankets, the sheets and the _sleepy_ boy.

_God fucking dammit._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this third chapter, be attentive about the next one coming ! ♡  
> Please leave a comment if you have questions about the story or just chat with me about it~ ♡  
> Have a wonderful day. ♡
> 
> ― Yoon


End file.
